mutant movie monday
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: the mansion sits down to watch the x-men movies ROMY,KIOTR,LORO,JONDA AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

Danger room movie night.

Everyone was sitting around bored as macaroni poo in the TV room. A loud bang was heard as an out of breath Jamie burst through the door

"You guys…*wheeze*…are not going to believe this!"

"Jamie, my mother is a blue terrorist…I don't think there's anything that surprises me anymore." Rogue retorted dryly.

"…oh...um." Jamie said not knowing what to say to that. Rogue noting his discomfort quickly added

"Never mind sugar, now what were you going to tell us." Jamie's big blue eyes got somehow bigger with his excitement, as he nodded in agreement.

"there….is a movie about us!" his voice rising an octave higher with every word brimming with that moment almost all heads in the media room swiveled toward Jamie as a chorus of what's, cools and lets watch its

Kurt then added with equal excitement "we could watch it in the danger room!" Bobby then spoke up

"It is like Monday mutant movie night!"

"bobby." rogue said with a face palm.

"yeah." he said in anticipation. She sighed

"It's Friday."

"That's cool." He said in non interest as he barreled out the door followed by a stampede of students towards the professor's office.

"WAIIITTTTT!" Jamie screamed over the noise

"It's PG-13; the professor won't let us watch it, much less watch it in the danger room."

A chorus of "awwws" echoed from the now retreating group of students

Then a familiar Cajun accent filled the silence

"Mon Dieu {my god}. Do you guys break any rules? This Cajun can get you in the danger room without permission but it will come at a price." He said with a smirk. Bobby the now self-proclaimed leader of the group of excited teenagers replied with renewed excitement

"Anything!"

"You let Remy and rogue get front seats, control of the remote and bring us popcorn when we want it and you've got a deal."

He grumbled but nodded.

"Now we're going to need some help moving things so, kitty go find colossus and tell him to move the four couches into the danger room once Remy gets in. and rogue call Wanda and tell her to sneak the brotherhood over here."

"Like sure!" kitty bubbled as she bounced off to find the handsome Russian.

Rogue grumbled but replied "well ok but can she leave toad at home." She pretended to gag and a few kids snickered.

"And where is pyro! I need him to take Logan out and get him drunk!"

Turned out no one had seen pyro for a while so bobby let it go and everyone split up to do their assigned jobs

REMY'S POV

After opening the danger room door for Piotr, Remy set to work on the control room door first unscrewing the paneling then removing the two red wires that connected the pneumatic door opener to the electrical outlet.(1)"easy as pie." he muttered and made a mental note to update security later.

Truth be told Remy was still grumpy from not being able to go with rogue to the brotherhood but he decided it made up for it if he got to sit with her during the movie. He walked into the control room and looked at the buttons "HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF BUTTONS!" as he thought this Piotr entered the danger room below him with 2 couches. Slowly a Cheshire cat grin swept over his face as he leaned over and pressed the button next to the word danger screen he looked down and to his horror (and slight amusement) watched as the wall Piotr was walking parallel to jutted out right below his feet, causing the large Russian to fall flat on his face. He couldn't help it he fell over laughing. He felt horrible abbot laughing but it was the weird expression on poitr's face that was a mixture of stunned confusion that had him literally rolling on the floor laughing. Piotr got back up and set the couches downturned and left.

Rogues pov

She walked up to the brotherhood house and knocked. "Wait who was she kidding? they were too lazy to open the she backed up and slowly announced "madness, no…..this is spartaaaa!" and Spartan kicked the door only for it to be slammed into lance alvers head. Surprised she looked down at lance now on the ground clutching his head. And said in a dry tone "sorry, I forgot you knew how to open a door." and walked over him and headed up to Wanda's room.

Everyone's pov

Everyone laid/sat around next to someone in the danger room and bobby put the movie in and pressed play, turned around and all the lights went out.

This story is supposed to be a one-shot but I need to know which of the x-men movies I should do, so leave a comment with your answer and I'll see what I can do. It itll get way funnier and way more lovey dovey once I figure out which movie I'm going to do, I promise

(1): this was just a wild guess on who to pick a door lock so forgive me if I'm wrong

Toodles to your noodles

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi please don't kill me for not updating sooner, I've had school so I've been super dooper macaroni pooper busy.(my life is boring.) ;)

Reviews:

Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy:

LOL! Wheelchaired! Hahahaha!

EvrAnge:*blushes* thanks!

whitechocolate14:

hmmmm….. Rogue spanking Remy….THAT SOUNDS FUNNY!...LETS DO IT!

….not like that!...unless you want to? * waggles eyebrows*(hehe I'm a perv.)

A quick glance revealed everyone was ready. With that information Bobby swiveled around and brought his finger up to the play button and slowly inched his finger towards it, while loudly humming the star wars theme song. Behind him Remy yelled "PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON, BOY!" Thus causing Bobby to thrust his finger forward in surprise and earning Remy a spank on the head from Rogue. (1) Bobby then plopped down beside Rogue after relinquishing control of the remote to Rogue.

The movie opened with a scraggly looking boy in rags walking with other people, in rags as well.

Jamie shot up and practically screamed "WHOS THAT?"

"Shut up so we can find out!"

"Bobby! Be nice!" Rogue scolded

Beside her Remy chuckled

"Never took you for a mother hen Rogue."

"Shut up Swamp rat!"

The next scene opened up with a house that said Mississippi under it

_Maybe it's me?_ Rogue thought.

"That's rogue. "Said a loud voice right behind Rogue.

Surprised by this unfamiliar voice that suddenly appeared behind her, Rogue jumped into Remy's lap after letting out a small yelp

"And who the hell are you supposed to be!" rogue all but screamed.

"My name is chicken soup!" replied the awkwardly large cat that sat behind where rogue once was.

All of a sudden kitty jumps out of the shadows and screams "possible rival!" and punts chicken noodle soup into the wall.

"Kitty, what the hell?" shouted Rogue

Kitty shrugged as the cat reappeared by Rogue once more.

"Anyways as I was saying I have been sent to you from the real world to help explain what the fuck is going on in these movies." The cat said as he glared at Kitty.

"You may puuurrrrr-oceed." Purred the obese feline

Rogue stared at movie-Rogue as she supposedly made-out with Cody and then absorbed him.

Next to Rogue, Remy waggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled after receiving an eye-roll.

As the movie-Rogue screamed like a maniac after absorbing Cody, Rogue shot up at the screen and yelled "I DO NOT scream like that!"

The next scene opened with Patrick Stuart and Ian Mckellen bickering like a married couple.

Then all of a sudden

"DUDE, IT'S THE STAR TREK DUDE!" Gambit screamed, with a giant smile on his face.(1)

"HOLY DINGLEBERRIES, IT'S GANDALF!" bobby screamed right after that.

Rogue face-palmed "Bobby, this is why you don't have a girlfriend."

With that the cat spoke up "it's supposed to be Xavier and magneto."

The next scene showed rogue going into a bar

The cage fighting announcer clued everyone in on the fact that wolverine was about to be badass

"And where the HELL ARE MY STRIPES, I was born with that RETARDS!" Rogue screamed while raging at the screen. (2)

Part 2 of the movie will be up soon i hope

It's said that gambit was a fan of jean luc-picard from star trek

I know im kinda going overboard with rogue, but I can just see her FLIPPING HER SHIT over the way they portrayed her in the movie


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I didn't think you guys would put up with my horrible grammar and like this story so much! :)

But anyways once again I am truly sorry for not updating sooner I have not Been able to get Internet due to the giant thunderstorm that happened like 3 days ago. but anyways!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for chicken noodle soup the cat and copies of all the x-men movies ( I still bought them even though most of them suck)

Without further ado….

"Dude! Dude! Dude! It's Wolverine!" Jamie screamed.

"They made him so badass in this movie!" another kid screamed.

The screen showed Rogue flipping out at the sight of wolverine getting attacked.

"Hey Rogue! You look like you just shit yourself in the movie!"

Bobby said falling over laughing.

meanwhile at the the other end of the room Rogue was sulking in the emo corner silently planning the directors death.

Eventually the scene came to wolverine's truck stopping in the road

"kid what the hell are you doing?"

"ah thought you could help

meh."

"get out." said movie-wolverine.

"where am I supposed to go?"

" I don't know!"

"you don't know, or you don't care?" movie-rogue retorted

"pick one!" said movie-wolverine as he walked to his truck.

Rogue who had finally calmed down, shot up in her seat and said.

"and what in the hell am I wearing? What's with the wizard-coat thing? I look like I'm from Rivendale or something!"

"Chere just sit down and watch the movie, I'm sure it will get better." said the crimson-eyed thief with a concerned face.

"Fahne!" she yelled as she plopped down into her seat again.

The trailer stopped and movie-rogue ran towards it.

In the trailer movie-Rogue commented on wolverines living space.

"_Hey, if you prefer the road-" movie-Logan began._

"_NO! It's perfect! It's nice, looks Cozy_." movie-Rogue rubbed her hands

"_here_." he turned on the heater and reached for movie-Rogue's hands as She jerked them away.

"_look kid I'm not gonna hurt you_." movie-Logan said

_" nothin personal, it's just when people touch my skin bad things happen to 'em_." movie-Rogue said darkly

"_like what_?"

"_I don't know. They just get hurt_."

Movie-wolverine changed the subject.

" _so what kind of a name is Rogue_?"

"_what kinda name is wolverine_?" movie-Rogue shot back.

"_It's Logan_"

"_Marie_."

Real-Rogue fainted.

/….

Part three soon!

Do you guys feel like its moving too slowly?

Do you want me to skips the unimportant parts of the movies?( the parts i can't find anything to make fun of (

_－＃)

Who do you want more interaction from?

Reviews make me HAPPY

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Oh btw do you guys want a drunk wolverine side story ( I know he can't really get drunk, but we can believe can't we?)


End file.
